


La fortune sourit aux audacieux

by ScriptaManent



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reunion, Romance, soft fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaManent/pseuds/ScriptaManent
Summary: Dix années se sont écoulées depuis qu'Isa a quitté son village de campagne pour rejoindre la garde seigneuriale, laissant derrière lui son meilleur ami.Dix années, un temps infiniment long sans nouvelles, et malgré tout, le coeur de Lea rate un battement dès que ses yeux se posent sur ces cheveux bleus si familiers.





	La fortune sourit aux audacieux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BerserkerNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BerserkerNobody).

> Joyeux anniversaire, Isa. J'espère que ça te plaira <3
> 
> (Je la traduirai en anglais plus tard, j'ai fait l'effort d'écrire en français, sois honorée.)

Au centre de la tente mal éclairée se tenaient deux personnes assises à même le sol, séparées par une table de bois marquée par le temps. Le silence régnait, seulement brisé par le bruit de leurs respirations. La jeune fille, maîtresse des lieux, était là dans son élément ; l’homme retenait son souffle, tendu, toute son attention dirigée sur la table où il espérait trouver des réponses aux questions qu’il n’osait formuler.

La première carte que tira Naminé fut l’Arcane Sans Nom. L’arcane numéro XIII, parfois appelée la Mort par les âmes assez braves pour prononcer ce mot.

La sorcière la posa au centre de la table avec le respect dû à une vieille amie, scrutant le visage du client qui lui faisait face. Les flammes de la bougie se reflétaient dans les yeux verts du jeune homme, nymphes dansants sur les cendres de l’angoisse. Il ne pouvait détacher le regard du squelette au crâne figé dans un éternel sourire, de la faux dont la lame brillait dans la poigne osseuse, menaçante, oppressante.

\- La mort ? commenta-t-il faiblement, impressionné ou juste porté par l’atmosphère intime de la séance.

Le visage de la voyante se fendit du sourire discret de ceux qui en savent plus qu’ils ne veulent bien l’admettre.

\- Un grand changement, le corrigea-t-elle. Cette carte n’est pas fondamentalement négative.

Le regard de la jeune fille glissa de nouveau sur les traits de l’autre. Elle y décela de l’incertitude.

\- Quelque chose a changé dans ta vie, Lea. Je me trompe ?

Ce fut un air de défi qui lui répondit, associé à un sourire en coin bien plus caractéristique du personnage. Enfin elle le reconnaissait.

\- A toi de me dire, c’est toi la sorcière.

Les deux amis se fixèrent un moment. Tous deux étaient totalement différents. Naminé venait à peine de quitter l’enfance, Lea s'apprêtait déjà à rejoindre la garde armée. Elle était calme et posée, il était impulsif et dynamique. Malgré tout, ils venaient du même village rural où un seigneur unique régnait sur les terres cultivées par les serfs.

Naminé accorda un sourire poli au jeune homme et tira une nouvelle carte du paquet qu’elle gardait à sa gauche, plus par habitude que par cérémonie.

\- Le Soleil, annonça-t-elle en la posant à côté de la première, ses yeux accrochant brièvement ceux de l’autre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils avaient établi que cette carte représentait Lea. De ses cheveux couleur des flammes à sa personnalité rayonnante, tout en lui rappelait l’astre du jour. Naminé réprima un nouveau sourire triomphal, Lea croisa les bras sur son torse dans un geste défensif.

La voyante étala son jeu de tarot devant elle d’un geste fluide puis indiqua à son ami de tirer lui-même les cartes suivantes. Il ferma les yeux avec une grimace et laissa sa main flotter au-dessus du tarot dans l’attente d’une intervention occulte. Après une courte expiration, il posa le doigt sur trois cartes tour à tour, les tirant légèrement pour les mettre en valeur face à lui. Lorsqu’il se décida enfin à rouvrir les paupières quelques secondes plus tard, Naminé affichait un air surpris, presque curieux. Sur la table, aux côtés de l’Arcane Sans Nom et du Soleil se tenaient la Lune, les Amoureux, et la Roue de la Fortune.

\- Le passé qui refait surface ? hasarda la jeune fille en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_ Quelqu’un _ qui refait surface, demandait-elle plus exactement, mais elle n’eut pas besoin de le formuler, le visage de Lea parlait de lui-même. Malgré tout, le jeune homme semblait douter, et un soupir las lui échappa.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu penses que je devrais faire ?

Naminé poussa la dernière carte vers son ami, dissipant son trouble par la seule intensité de l’ambiance instaurée par son geste.

_ Saisis ta chance _.

Lea se leva et sortit sans un mot.

* * *

La nuit fut pour le moins agitée pour le rouquin. Le sommeil avait décidé de déserter, Morphée jouait à cache-cache et comptait bien gagner la partie. Par-delà la fenêtre de la maison de pierre, la Lune elle-même semblait se moquer du jeune homme, baignant la chambre de la froide lumière du passé.

Il se revoyait dix ans plus tôt, courant dans les vergers adjacents, poursuivi par le chien des fermiers, son meilleur ami plusieurs mètres devant lui, le panier plein de fruits volés dans les mains.

_ Tant que je cours plus vite que toi, je ne risque rien ! _ s’était moqué Isa.

Son rire n’avait jamais quitté l’esprit de son ami. Il ne l’avait jamais quitté en dix ans, pas plus que la lueur triste mais résolue qu’avait eu le regard d’Isa lorsqu’il lui avait fait ses adieux pour s’engager dans la garde personnel du seigneur des lieux, le lendemain de son anniversaire. Il avait quitté le village un matin d’automne brumeux, la moiteur de l’air rendant les vêtements collants et mettant les âmes à nues.

Une lueur triste, résolue, mais déterminée qui n’avait jamais cessé de hanter les nuits de Lea. Il s’était senti abandonné, délaissé comme un enfant laissé aux caprices du destin sur les marches d’une église.

Il en avait voulu à Isa, au début. Il lui avait tant manqué qu’il l’avait détesté, pendant un temps.

Malgré tout, il avait suffi à Lea d’un pas dans la grande salle du château, d’un éclat de cheveux bleus pour tout oublier. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à revoir Isa, encore moins après dix ans sans nouvelles. Certes, il aurait pu s’y attendre, en toute logique, mais il avait étouffé cet espoir avant même qu’il ne voie le jour.

Dans la salle décorée de tâpisseries et éclairée par des bougies aux murs, là où les meubles étaient imposants et entretenus, au milieu d’un groupe de soldats aguerris s’était tenu Isa, le menton haut, le visage fier, l’air sérieux. Isa avait à peine adressé un regard à son ancien ami, et pourtant Lea pouvait jurer qu’il avait senti son attention sur lui durant tout le temps qu’avait duré le discours de recrutement du seigneur Xemnas.

Peut-être avait-ce était le cas, ou peut-être n’avait-ce été que l’espoir parlant à travers l’esprit fatigué du jeune homme.

Leurs regards s’étaient croisés durant un millième de seconde à peine, mais cela avait été assez pour que le temps se déforme et se renoue, pour qu’il se réarrange dans un motif inextricable.

Lea se réveilla au chant du coq, son coeur rata un battement et il lança un regard incrédule au soleil qui se levait sur les champs de céréales. Aujourd’hui commençait son entraînement pour intégrer la garde, les prémices d’un rêve devenant réalité.

L’image de Naminé s’imposa dans son esprit. Il allait saisir sa chance.

La première journée fut consacrée à l’apprentissage de l’équitation, discipline dans laquelle Lea avait déjà un semblant d’expérience, lui qui avait régulièrement emprunté la mule du voisin et dont le corps constellé d’hématomes témoignait du caractère de la bête.

Sa distraction durant la pratique lui valut un blâme de la part de l’instructeur, Aeleus, un homme discret mais qui ne tolérait aucun écart de conduite. Lea termina donc son premier jour seul dans les écuries, à récurer les murs et les outils crasseux dont la couleur d’origine ne pouvait être déterminée avec précision tant elle changeait à chaque coup de chiffon.

\- Premier jour et je te retrouve déjà à faire les corvées ? Je ne saurais dire si tu as juste un don pour t’attirer des ennuis ou si tu le fais exprès.

Assis sur un vieux tabouret bancal, Lea se figea dans son mouvement, les yeux fixés sur le bout de sa botte, trop surpris pour réagir, trop sous le choc pour oser se retourner. Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu oses te moquer d’un homme qui a un tas de crottin à portée de main ? Pas très malin de la part d’un soldat expérimenté, souligna-t-il malicieusement en se tournant finalement vers le nouveau venu.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lea et il laissa retomber son linge sale dans un seau d’eau. Dix ans. Dix ans qu’il n’avait pas entendu le son de cette voix.

\- Salut, Isa. Ca faisait longtemps, souffla-t-il finalement, bien plus doucement qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

Celui aux cheveux bleus avait changé de bien des manières. Il avait bien grandi - Lea espérait secrètement qu’Isa ne soit pas plus grand que lui -, ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs que dans ses souvenirs, lui tombant désormais au milieu du dos, mais le détail le plus frappant était la cicatrice en forme de croix qui lui barrait le visage et que Lea n’arrivait pas à quitter des yeux. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il eut la décence de ne pas la poser. Isa lui expliquerait le temps venu, il n’en doutait pas.

Ils restèrent tous deux à se fixer un moment sans parler, se jaugeant du regard, prenant en compte tout ce qui avait changé chez l’autre, le temps qui avait passé, la distance qui s’était installée. Finalement, Lea se leva, fit glisser le tabouret à l’autre bout de la pièce d’un coup de talon - releva le tabouret qui s’était retourné et alla le poser à l’autre bout de la pièce, plus exactement -, et se dirigea vers la sortie où se tenait toujours Isa, droit contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Lea toucha brièvement l’épaule de son ami en passant, sans pourtant s’arrêter.

\- Je te paye le repas ? proposa-t-il, déjà dans la cour.

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si Isa le suivait.

\- On ne paye pas les repas.

\- Eh, c’est l’intention qui compte !

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres d’Isa. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

Les tables en bois étaient garnies de plus de nourriture que Lea n’en avait probablement jamais vu dans sa vie toute entière, des rires résonnaient dans la salle, le vin coulait à flots. Sur l’estrade, le barde jouait du luth, s’égosillant dans une vaine tentative de faire entendre sa voix par dessus le brouhaha ambiant. Face à lui, l’un des conseillers du seigneur, aux longs cheveux poivre et sel, s’amusait à hausser le ton à chaque note. A la même table, son collègue blond à l’air grognon était absorbé dans un livre, son disciple dans une position similaire assis entre les deux. Chaque fois que le plus jeune relevait la tête pour lancer des regards au barde, visiblement intéressé, celui-ci redoublait d’efforts et d’énergie. S’il n’excellait pas dans les arts musicaux, il était évident qu’il prenait du plaisir à jouer et à impressionner son public - quand bien même celui-ci ne fût composé que d’une seule personne.

Isa et Lea se glissèrent au bout d’une table encore relativement libre. Le premier poussa un soupir las devant le spectacle que présentait l’ensemble de leurs collègues.

\- J’avais oublié que Demyx revenait aujourd’hui, observa-t-il en désignant le barde avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

Lea n’eut aucun mal à finir la phrase laissée en suspens : Isa regrettait la paix des semaines passées.

\- Le gars qui chante ? Il est pas mauvais, pourtant.

Le regard blasé que lui lança Isa suite à cette remarque le fit éclater de rire et il essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux d’un revers de main.

\- Je constate que tu as toujours aussi mauvais goûts…

Le visage du rouquin se fendit d’un sourire en coin et il lui accorda un regard appuyé qui se passait de mots. Tous deux restèrent silencieux durant le reste du repas, jusqu’à ce que le barde se taise et la salle se vide.

Ils attendirent d’être les derniers pour quitter les lieux. Isa ne l’admettrait jamais, mais il était soulagé que Demyx ne soit pas venu leur faire la conversation comme il le faisait parfois. Ienzo avait été une parfaite distraction pour le barde.

Les deux amis d’enfance, quant à eux, ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer de sitôt. La nuit était encore jeune, l’air juste assez frais pour être supportable grâce à leurs uniformes, et ils se trouvèrent à errer dans l’enceinte du château, des écuries aux salles d’armes, en passant par la ferme. Le château était si grand que chaque garde avait le luxe de posséder une chambre individuelle, dispersées dans certaines ailes du château reconverties en dortoirs. Les quartiers d’Isa et Lea étaient à l’opposé l’un de l’autre, mais peu leur importait.

Ils n’accordaient pas plus d’importance au supposé couvre feu auquel ils étaient soumis. Même si une nuit ne permettrait pas de rattraper dix ans d’absence, c’était toujours une nuit de plus sans le poids du silence.

Finalement, les deux compères portèrent leur choix sur un endroit calme et discret. Le sol était humide, la pierre froide dans leur dos, l’odeur des écuries les prenait à la gorge, mais aucun d’eux ne s’en souciait. Assis là, auprès des chevaux, personne ne pouvait les voir, personne ne viendrait les déranger. Le moment avait la même atmosphère que les souvenirs de leur enfance, quand ils se faufilaient dans une pièce déserte pour admirer le ciel nocturne.

Étrangement, ce fut Isa qui le premier brisa le silence.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué, ces dix dernières années ?

Lea se tourna vers son ami, les sourcils froncés dans une moue d’incompréhension, mais l’autre se refusa à retourner l’attention. Cependant, ses mots sonnaient comme une excuse, comme une tentative de réconciliation après avoir quitté la vie de Lea si abruptement.

\- Pas grand chose. La mule des Sid est toujours là, et le verger du vieux est toujours en pleine forme. La récolte de cette année n’était pas terrible, en revanche.

Cette fois, Isa lui accorda un regard en coin, mais il garda le silence, ce qui conduit son ami à penser que ça n’avait pas été le sujet de sa question. Lea le dévisagea jusqu’à ce qu’Isa se retourne vers l’astre lunaire, muré dans ses propres pensées.

\- Sur un plan plus _ personnel _, tu veux dire ? le taquina le rouquin.

L’absence de réaction fut une réponse en elle-même, et une fois le choc passé, Lea donna un coup de coude espiègle dans les côtes de l’autre.

\- Oh, allez, fais pas cette tête, continua-t-il. Tu sais que j’aurais jamais pu t’oublier ! Isa. Tu sais que je n’aurais pas pu, répéta-t-il après un court moment, cette fois à voix basse.

Même s’il l’avait voulu, il n’aurait pas pu. Lea ne l’avouerait jamais, pas même à lui-même, mais la présence d’Isa dans la garde seigneuriale - son absence au village - n’était pas sans lien avec la volonté du rouquin d’intégrer les rangs.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus long, plus tendu.

\- Je n’avais pas le choix, souffla Isa à la Lune. C’était la seule solution.

Un bras enveloppa ses épaules et Lea l’attira contre lui, pressant son visage dans les cheveux bleus comme s’ils ne s’étaient jamais quittés.

\- Je sais, Isa. Je sais.

L’année précédant son engagement dans la garde, l’intégralité de la culture de blé de la famille d’Isa avait succombé au froid et à une maladie inconnue, anéantissant avec elle toute source de revenus. Le seigneur avait concédé à ne pas punir la faute de paie de la dîme de la famille à la seule condition que leur fils s’engage dans sa garde dès ses seize ans. Isa n’avait pas été autorisé à revoir sa famille depuis. Le village avait été laissé sans nouvelles, mais aucune notification indiquant un événement funeste n’avait été reçue, ce qui en soi avait été une bonne nouvelle. De plus, Isa avait toujours exprimé son désir de rejoindre la garde. Il avait juste été exaucé avant d’être totalement prêt à franchir le pas.

Le château avait toujours été un sujet de fascination pour les deux enfants. A l’époque, ils s’étaient juré de l’explorer un jour, tous les deux.

\- T’es juste parti devant, reprit celui aux cheveux roux sans changer de position Mais je suis là, maintenant.

Le corps entier d’Isa se raidit, il se recroquevilla imperceptiblement.

\- Lea, c’était il y a dix ans.

L'interpellé fixa sur son ami un regard lourd de sens, insensible à leur proximité, ou plutôt refusant de la traiter comme quelque chose d’étrange entre eux.

\- C’était vrai il y a dix ans, ça l’est toujours aujourd’hui.

Il ne parlait plus de l’exile d’Isa au château. Ses mots avaient la saveur de ceux restés imprononcés trop longtemps, le goût de promesses oubliées et de temps laissé en suspens.

Isa poussa un soupir et se laissa finalement aller contre l’autre, les yeux fermés. Lea était le seul avec qui il s’était jamais autorisé à se montrer si vulnérable. Durant dix ans, il avait oublié ce que ça faisait d’avoir une confiance aveugle en quelqu’un. Quelques minutes avec Lea avaient suffi à effacer ce temps qui n’avait désormais pas plus de consistance qu’un rêve.

Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Dix années s’étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu’Isa et Lea s’étaient tenus côte à côte. La distance aurait dû se faire sentir, mais malgré tout, c’était comme si leur vie reprenait là où elle s’était arrêtée.


End file.
